Yo Soy Bra, La Princesa Saiyajin
by Anitajunio
Summary: ¿Que Pasaría Si Bra Demostrara Los verdaderos poderes de Saiyajin que trae ocultos? Como Los Descubrira... Bra enfurece Cuando Se Meten Con Su Familia y amigos, ¿Será Capáz De Descubrir su verdadero poder Saiyajin? También Hay BraXGoten


**Cita Perfecta**

Era Una Hermosa Mañana Para Bra Parecía Que Todo Estaba Arreglado Para Ser El Día Perfecto Tendría una Cita Con Goten y su Queridísimo Papito No Se La Había Negado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXFLASH BACkXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Papito Lindo Al Que Tanto Quiero- Dijo La Chica De cabellos Celeste Mientras abrazaba a Su padre.

-Si Bra ¿Que Deseas? - Le Contesto El Rey Saiyajin, Vegeta

-Hmmmm... Bueno Papito Es que... ¡Quería Ver Si Me Dabas Permiso Para Ir A Una Cita Con Goten! - Dijo La Chica Con Cierto Nerviosismo.

-¡Que Cosaaaaaaa! - Dijo Vegeta Algo Amargo - Con ¿Goten? El Hijo de Kakkarotto - Dijo sentándose en una Silla.

-¿Estas Bien Vegeta? - Dijo Bulma algo Preocupada

-Eso Creo Bulma... - Dijo Cariñosamente A Su Esposa

-Hmmm... Papito y ¿la respuesta? - Dijo La Niña Más Nerviosa Que Antes

-Ahh... Está Bien Hija - Dijo Vegeta Algo Sorprendido De Si Mismo

-Gracias Papito - Se Acerco y Le Dio Un Beso En La Mejilla A Su Madre y A Su Padre

-De nada Hija - Dijo Vegeta Con Tono Cariñoso - Pero Eso Sí Pobre De él Que Le Pase Algo A Mi Princesita... Va A Conocer A Un Verdadero Saiyajin, De Sangre - Dijo En Tono Más Serio

-C-claro Papito - Dijo Bra y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

-Wau Vegeta Me Sorprendió Que la Dejaras salir a Bra Con Goten... - Dijo La Esposo Del Saiyajin,

-Creo Que Era Lo Mejor No La Puedo Dejas Sin Amigos... y sin Duda Algún Día mi Princesita Tendrá que hacer su vida... - Dijo Algo Entristecido

-Tienes Razón... Tu Piensas en Todo - Dijo Bulma Acercándose y besándolo

Vegeta Solo Atino a sonreírle

XXXXXXXXFIN DEL FLASH BACK XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se levanto y de frente se fue a la ducha y se puso un vestido blanco con unas sandalias del mismo color, se puso un cintillo color blanco en la cabeza, Se Maquillo un poco Delicado no más no quería estar muy maquillada.

Bajo A Tomar Desayuno No Comió Mucho Ese Día No Tenia Mucha Hambre... Ya no podía esperar para Estar con Goten. Había Un Silencio Perturbador con Trunks, Bra, Bulma y Vegeta, Hasta Que Trunks Rompió El Silencio...

-Así Que Ahora Seré El Cuñado De Goten... y pensar que es como mi hermano... - Dijo Trunks Con La Sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando fastidiaba a Bra.

-¡GOTEN Y YO NO SOMOS NOVIOS BABOSO! - Dijo Exaltada La Princesa Saiyajin,

-Cálmate Princesita - Dijo Su Adorado Padre

-Y Tu Trunks Cállate - Dijo Bulma Muy Molesta

-Perdonen - Dijo Trunks Con Una Gotita en la cabeza

-Esta Bien - Dijo Bra.

La Familia Termino De Desayunar y Bra fue a su cuarto a ponerse un collar, una pulsera, unos aretes y un anillo... Quería estar lo mas guapa posible para Goten.

Salió De Su Habitación y se fue a Despedir De Vegeta Y Bulma y Trunks.

Se Fue Volando No Quedaba muy lejos en el lugar que iban a comer. Cuando Ella llego, Él ya la estaba esperando.

-Hola Goten - Se Acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bra - Respondió El Saiyajin, Devolviéndole el beso - ¿Que Tal Si Ya Pasamos A Comer?

-Claro Goten - Respondió Muy contenta la chica.

Ambos Pasaron Un Buen Tiempo Mirándose Sin Decir Ninguna Palabra El Camarero Vino y pidió la orden.

-Yo Deseo Una torta de chocolate y una soda - Dijo la princesa Saiyajin

-Y Yo deseo Un Batido De Fresa y un helado De fresa

-A La Orden Jóvenes - Dijo El camarero mientras se retiraba.

-Bra... Tengo Algo que decirte - El Saiyajin Se Levanto y se acercó A Bra y le cogió las Manos - Bra Tu me gustas y mucho... - Dijo Son Goten muy sonrojado

-Hmmm... No sé que decir... es que tú también me gustas... - Dijo Bra Muy Avergonzada.

En Eso Goten Se comenzó a acercar a sus labios y Bra a los De Goten, justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse... Hubo como una explosión, había dos naves, Todos Los Terrícolas comenzaron a correr y en eso las naves se abrieron y salieron dos sujetos.

* * *

Comentarios De Autora

Hola Chicos Este Es Mi Primer Fic Asi que espero Que Les guste Yo En está Historia Cuento Como si Vegeta Fuera El rey de los saiyajin, Bulma Reina(Esposa De Vegeta) saiyajin, Trunks Príncipe saiyajin, y Bra La Prinsesita saiyajin.

Espero comentarios, lo deje en suspenso jiji! (:


End file.
